hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Nyotalia
Category:Characters Category:Nyo Category:Anime Characters Category:Media Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alternative Universes Nyotalia refers to the genderbent versions of the canon Hetalia characters, it's a fan-made term started by the Japanese fandom. Nyo deprives from the words nyotaika (male-female genderbents) and Talia is a short reference for Hetalia or Italia. The characters who get genderbent are usually called Nyo!, Fem! (male-female) or Male! (female-male). In addition, designs of the opposite gender exist for certain characters, as Hidekaz Himaruya drew them for fun to see what the nations would be like. However, Himaruya also noted that when drawing the characters, he came up with their designs as if they were completely different people (if they were designed as females to begin with). This is presumably why some of them lack certain distinguishing details that their original versions had. However, their personalities mostly remain the same. Refer to Extra Episode 10: I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines. Axis Powers North Italy *Voiced by Rena Maeda in Japanese and Brina Palencia in English. Female North Italy mostly inherits her male counterpart version in terms of appearances; she has a curlier and lighter brown hair that is tied into a ponytail with a curl sticking out from the left side of her head, she has the same brown eyes that appears to be more amber and is opened more times than her canon version. If look closely, there's a bandage on her left knee. She usually wears a short khaki shirt with a skirt of the same color, a black tie, a belt, a pair of brown gloves and a pair of golden brown leather boots. Himaruya described Nyo!North Italy as strong, unlike her "useless" male counterpart as she can display an unusual bout of physical strength when angered. She had also argued and throw punches with Nyo!England, to an extent that she is the braver one and more willing to fight. As shown in her bandage on her left knee, she's more unaware of accident proneness and is rougher than her canon version. In a blog post, Himaruya had mentioned that he liked the name Alice for female Italy, commonly pronounced as "Ah-LEE-che" in Italy, from a list of names he was sent for some of the Nyotalia characters. Itako is a nickname for the female version of Italy, derive from Itaria and the suffix "-ko". Though fans in the Western fandom tend to use the names Felicia or Felice for her, the Japanese fandom has given her the name Daisy Vargas. This name had fallen out of use shortly after Himaruya brought up the suggested name Alice. Alternatively, in a straighter "genderbend" take, Daisy is sometimes used as her middle name, with Feliciana being the first name. Germany *Voiced by Rika Zaiki in Japanese and Terri Doty in English. Female Germany does not wear her blonde hair slicked back. In a group sketch, she is shown to wear only a tank top and pants when training, much like the male Germany. Two other sketches depict her wearing uniforms similar to her male counterpart's. Each illustration depicts her with a worried or exasperated expression. In his notes, Himaruya described her as being reserved, serious like her male counterpart, and as having large breasts. He also said that she's tall and gives off a cool feeling. In a sketch, Germany was shown to be scolding a bruised male Italy for rashly getting himself into difficult situations. Himaruya had once received a list of name suggestions for some of the Nyotalia characters, mentioning that he had liked the name Monica, the German variant being Monika, for Germany. Doiko/''Dokuko'' are two names that are used to refer to the female version of Germany, which are both derived from Doitsu and the suffix "-ko". The latter is a pun on the kanji for Germany (doku) as well as a pun on the term bokuko (a girl that speaks and acts like a boy). She is also referred to as Nyoitsu, most notably on her Pixiv tag. In both Japanese and Western fandom, fans often use Louise, or Luise, as her human name. Japan *Voiced by Mai Goto in Japanese and Alexis Tipton in English. Female Japan is depicted as to be the same height as his male version and has a bob hairstyle, and has shine to her eyes unlike her male counterpart, with them being more amber in the colored version. In Himaruya's notes, she is stated to be a Yamato Nadeshiko-type character who yearns for the West a bit. She is usually not sketched in any sort of military uniform, but rather in a simple pink and purple kimono or other civilian clothes such as a school uniform. She seems to always have a shy expression, befitting of one with a Yamato personality. According to Himaruya, Japan used to have much longer hair in the past. She cut it to its current length after opening up her borders in order to prove she would be able to get along with the rest of the world. Her fanon name has been given as Honda Sakura (or "Sakura Honda" in English-speaking order). When Himaruya noted that the names he was personally fond of (in female Japan's case, her common, fanon one) were not official, he mentioned that if he had chosen an official name for Japan, she "would for sure end up with a name like Ponko or Mameko". Nichiko and Nihoko are also names used by some of the Japanese fandom for the female Japan, from Nihon (or the kanji nichi) and the suffix "-ko". Allies America *Voiced by Ryoko Shintani in Japanese and Luci Christian in English. Female America does not have "Texas" glasses or a "Nantucket" hair. She has blue eyes and wavy, honeysuckle-colored hair that comes to her shoulders, with two star-shaped barrettes holding her bangs out of her face. She often dresses in short skirts or shorts and wears tops which expose her midriff. In her initial design, she also wore a cowboy hat and boots and had an American flag patch on her top, though some fans mistook it for a tattoo on her chest. Her later design depicts her in a bomber jacket like the male America, though she seems to be fond of hot dogs instead of hamburgers. Her weapon of choice appears to be a baseball bat as she solves her problems through violence (in Volume 4 of the manga, England had to tell her not to strike Estonia with her bat for falling asleep during the meeting). She has blue eyes and wavy, amber-colored hair that comes to her shoulders, with two star-shaped barrettes holding her bangs out of her face. The name used to refer to her in the Japanese fandom is Emily Jones. English-speaking fans, however, will often opt to use Amelia or a similar name. Ameriko is a nickname used for the female version of America, deriving from Amerika and the suffix "-ko". The "A" is sometimes left out, leaving her as Meriko (or Merika), or the name shortened to Rika or Meri. She can also be referred to as Nyomerika (from combining nyotai with America). England *Voiced by Yuuko Kurose in Japanese and Monica Rial in English. Female England, unlike canon England, has glasses. She no longer has the signature thick eyebrows, though Himaruya mentioned missing them, and wears her blonde hair in long pigtails that are either slightly curled or completely straight, not in a messy hairstyle such as her male version. In two colored pictures of her, her hair appears to be the same colour as her male counterpart's original hair color. Her eyes are the same color of green. Himaruya describes her as trying to behave elegantly, but being quite punk. In an old post, Himaruya commented that being kuudere and that being the type to say embarrassing things smoothly might be nice for a female England. She is often depicted in a British schoolgirl uniform or the uniform of the female nurses of the NHS. This version of the character is called Igiko (girl England) by Himaruya and Japanese fans alike. In a blog post, Himaruya said a fan had suggested for her name to be Rosa, however a more English variant would be Rose. In a following post, he received a response from a fan in regards to the popular fanname for her, Alice, which he said was cute, and also commented that Lisa was the name of a British friend he had, and that it would have also made a good name. She is also occasionally referred to with the names Eiko (from Eikoku, a Japanese term for the UK) or Nyoigi (nyotaika and Igirisu combined). She was given the human name Alice Kirkland by the Japanese fandom, though English fanworks sometimes refer to her as Elizabeth or Victoria. France *Voiced by Satsuko Yukino in Japanese and Stephanie Young in English. Female France is an elegantly-dressed woman with her hair tied back into a french knot, usually held back by a crown or something similar. She usually wears the upper part of a double-breasted military uniform with a matching black tie and gloves. She also wears a dark purple cape or cloak either shown as long or short; the lower part is a light purple or violet skirt, and it has been shown that she wears black or dark-colored stockings with knee-high boots. She is sometimes shown holding a bottle of wine, or a single red rose as an alternative. Her hair is dark brown (or alternatively a dirty blonde) and her eyes are violet. A snobby woman, she is said to be more protective of Canada or his female version, as he used to be her former charge. She is also much more argumentative than her male counterpart. The fanon human name given to her is Françoise Bonnefoy. Some fans often choose Marianne or Francine as an alternative name for her as well. Frani or Franny are other nicknames that can be used. She is sometimes called Franiko, but not often. Russia *Voiced by Aoi Yuuki in Japanese and Kara Edwards in English. Female Russia is a modestly-dressed woman with long beige-blonde hair. Her first seen picture gave her soft blue eyes while her second appearance gave her lilac colored eyes. Himaruya has described her personality as akin to a wearied mother figure who is emotionally unstable rather than childishly cruel. The first color sketch featuring her depicted her in a blue dress, while a "chibi" picture of her shows her wearing a long pink winter coat. Instead of a lead pipe, she is seen with a large shovel and matryoshka dolls. In their appearance in Volume 4, Italy referred to her as the origin of all suffering, and demanded that she be nicer to Estonia, which prompted her to say that she'd spread honey on and rolled him around outside a little bit. Her fanon human name is Anya Braginskaya. Kolko is another nickname for the female version of Russia, derived from the suffix "-ko" and "Kol" (from Russia's chant Kolkolkol, in reference to the kolkhoz). She is also sometimes referred to as Roshiko, deriving from Roshia and the suffix "-ko". A female version of General Winter was also drawn, carrying with her a young child, and dressed in what seemed to be a hooded cloak. China *Voiced by Mika Kanai in Japanese and Clarine Harp in English. Female China usually wears some form of qipao dress and has her hair, now a deep auburn, tied up in a set of mouse buns. In her first appearance, her dress had short sleeves, but it was changed to a long-sleeved uniform by the time she appeared in another illustration. Rather than the wok and ladle her male counterpart uses, China is often shown holding a large square kitchen knife or meat buns. Himaruya stated that he doesn't know what she's thinking well. It is said that she is a type of girl whose emotions cannot be read easily, but is most often depicted with a very similar personality as her male counterpart. In her appearance in Volume 4, she attempted to sell Estonia a medicine, saying that if he bought it they would both be happy, after seeming to climb atop the back of his chair. Her fanon human name is given as Wang Chun-Yan (Chun-Yan Wang in Western order). In a blog post, Himaruya mentioned that he liked her fanon name. Others Austria The female version of Austria looks similar to her male counterpart, though she lacks glasses and her mole is on the opposite side of her mouth. She wears a more feminine version of the uniform worn during the War of Austrian Succession and wears a piece of jewellery that holds back part of her hair. According to Himaruya's notes, she is a great cook, taking recipes from people and making her own "Austrian" version. He also connected her to the Austrian opera "Der Rosenkavalier" or the Rose Knight. The main female character in the opera is Marchallin, a wise older woman princess who is getting on in her years and has to let go of her younger lover. She also wants female Germany to call her "Onee-chan"(big sis), but Germany didn't like the idea, as "doing so would cause various issues." The issues involved were not stated. Nyosutoria, from nyotaika/nyotalia and Osutoria (Austria), is a nickname used for fanon female versions of Austria. Anneliese is also another nickname used but within the Western fandom. Her fanon name is usually Sophie or Sophia. Belarus The male version of Belarus wears a long coat with dark fur trim and has chin-length hair with an ahoge and eyes similar to Netherlands. Fans often refer to him as Nikolai Arlofsky or Vladislav Arlovsky. Belgium Belgium has short, flipped-out hair, a cat-like mouth like his female counterpart and seems to wear a similar uniform. Canada *Voiced by Kasumi Nakamura in Japanese and Luci Christian in English. Female Canada is a young girl with long, slightly curled pigtails. She appears to wear a hooded overcoat with maple leaves printed on the sides, with a jacket similar to France's female counterpart and a matching skirt worn underneath it and a beret on her head. Her eyes are violet, seemingly taking after female France. She wears glasses similar to her male counterpart, and has a polar bear named Kumarie (クマリー Kumarii), who is said to be scarier than Kumajirou. She's said to be quite mild-mannered and loves maple syrup. Himaruya had mentioned in his blog that he had liked the name Marguerite for female Canada, with her nickname being Meg for short. Canako is a nickname used for the female version of Canada, deriving from Canada and the suffix "-ko". Some people have also referred to her as Maddie, or Madeline (partly as a reference to the book Madeline, which takes place in France, or as a homophone of the male counterpart's "Mattie" derived from "Matthew"). She can also be referred to as Nyonada, from combining nyotai with Canada. Hungary Hungary's male counterpart keeps his hair tied back into a short ponytail. His fan name in the Japanese fandom is Daniel Héderváry though Gary (or Gari), a shortened form of his nation name, is sometimes used. Himaruya had initially intended to draw Hungary as male, and her nyotalia counterpart appears to use a slightly altered version of the previous design, as his hair appears to be slightly longer. They may also share the same personality, however that is uncertain. Hong Kong As a female, Hong Kong has hip-length hair kept the same shade of dark brown as her male counterpart. Her eyes appear to be more of a dark brown than her male self and she has a flower in her hair that has been depicted as red, black, pink, yellow, or white. She wears a crimson shangpao with no sleeves and gold accents. She wears thigh-high black stockings and slipper-style shoes as well as black, fingerless gloves extending to just below her shoulder on both arms. Korea The female version of South Korea is depicted as a girl with long hair tied back in a braid. She wears a long hanbok with large, over-sized sleeves. Some fans call her Im Soo Jin. Latvia *Voiced by Riko Tazawa in Japanese and Ryan Reynolds in English. Female Latvia is depicted as a young girl with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a dark-colored vest over a white collared blouse with puffy sleeves, a long burgundy plaid skirt, and a dark grey neckerchief or tie. She also sports a small burgundy hat and two bows on each side of her head. In the Extra Episode 10: I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines, she appears to cower in front of Female Russia. Liechtenstein The male version of Liechtenstein is depicted as a young boy in a long shirt and overalls. In a more recent sketch on Himaruya's blog, he is depicted as wearing a small crown and cape and holding a book of some sort. He is referred to by Japanese fandom as either Hr. Noah Stein, or given his brother's surname of "Zwingli" (making him Hr. Noah Zwingli). "Hr." is the short form of the German and Scandinavian title Herr, an equivalent to the English "Mister". Rihi-kun and Stein-kun are two nicknames for the genderswapped Liechtenstein. The first comes from Rihiten (the shortening of his name in katakana) and the suffix "-kun", while the second comes from "-stein" and "-kun". Lithuania The female version of Lithuania is depicted in a military-style uniform and wielding a sword with a serious expression. Her hair is styled in a braid. Macau The female version of Macau lacks her glasses and wears her hair in a long ponytail, with a playing card as a hair decoration. She wears a shangpao of an unspecified color that has long sleeves (in contrast to Hong Kong's sleeveless look). Monaco The male version of Monaco is a rather short young man with slightly feathered blonde hair and a "tourist-welcoming' smile. He wears a black vest, a blue striped button-down shirt, and light pants, and is depicted drinking wine. He's said to be strong, a gourmet, and enjoy driving, but he's rather bad at gambling despite the prevalence of casinos in Monaco. He owns a Japanese-style garden and has a weird but good relationship with France, despite the one fight that they had (two days after the fight he said "It’s no good without Big brother France" and they seem to have made up.) Oddly enough, the France he was depicted with, and as having an odd relationship with, was male France. He was originally under Spain's protection, eventually wound up with France, Italy, and then finally gained his independence with France's help, though he leans toward France nowadays. Poland Prior to the release of her design, in response to a fan's inquiry, Himaruya stated that she would likely be a big sister-like character and look the same as male Poland. She has a similar haircut to the male Poland and is shown wearing a flower crown and wielding a sword. Portugal In a short sketch of Portugal and some notes about his character, a small head is drawn with two ideas of female Portugal. One is having longer hair and a cheery expression while the other has her hair tied with a flower and a meeker expression. Prussia *Voiced by Rei Sakai in Japanese and Anastasia Muñoz in English. Female Prussia is a woman with long, rather wild white hair, which she, according to Himaruya's notes, started growing out from the 18th century onwards. Prior to then, it was even shorter than male Prussia's. She is shown to have sectoral heterochromia in both eyes; pink on the top and blue on the bottom. She gives the same air of arrogance as her male counterpart. She sports a scar on her right cheek, under her eye. Himaruya's stated that she found her sister to be even cuter after meeting her again when they had been separated, further support towards the theory of Prussia being East Germany. She wears thigh-high boots, a black miniskirt, and a jacket similar to her male counterpart's, however it seems to be either torn or designed differently at the end, and comes to a stop shortly below her skirt. Her bird is given a bow, hinting that it is female. She has a wild and strong personality, which covers up her more serious, book-smart, and hard-working personality; she never misses a day of training. In the anime, she appears with her pet chick, Gilbird but a female one as it has a black ribbon on her head. Himaruya has stated that he liked the name Julchen for her which, while not actually a name, is a diminutive form of Julia. She is also called Maria or Marie by some. Long before her official design, Maria was a name used for a fanon female version of Prussia. Her full name was given on Pixiv as Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt (or Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt), with "Maria" originating from St. Maria Order (short for Order of the Teutonic Knights of St. Mary's Hospital in Jerusalem). Since the release of a canon Nyotalia Prussia, Maria still remains popular to use. Seychelles Seychelles has short spiky hair and appears to be shirtless. He wears what appears to be a seashell necklace, swim trunks, sandals, and carries a large fish with him. South Italy The female version of South Italy, or Italy Romana, is drawn with dark, shoulder-length hair held back by a headband. She wears what appears to be either a ruffly top or dress in her initial appearances, and a uniform similar to the short-skirted variant her sister wears in a later chibi. She was also drawn without Romano's curl, however it was restored in a 2010 chibi drawing. The fanon name given to her by Japanese fans is Katarina Vargas (which could also be rendered Caterina, a name widely used in southern Italy). Though, Western fandom often opt to call her Lovina instead as it is closer to her male counterpart's name. In a blog update, Himaruya had mentioned that he was sent a list of names for some of the Nyotalia characters, and that he liked the name listed for South Italy, Chiara, commonly pronounced as "Key-ARE-ah" in Italy. In a note about the character after receiving a request to draw her, Himaruya said that she is better at fighting than her male counterpart. She is also referred to as "Romana-san" ("Miss Romana",) showing that she might be the type to be respected, and it was mentioned in the same post that she and female Spain seem to have strong images. In the official original sketch of her, Himaruya mistakenly used the filename "Romania", leading to brief confusion outside of the Japanese fandom over whether the design was of female Romano or a Romania. Spain The female Spain is shown to be a stylish woman with a pinstripe shirt and her hair tied back into a bun. She has two fan names in the Japanese fandom: Isabel Fernandez Carriedo and Carmen Hernandez Carriedo. This is due to the fact that Antonio's surname has been given as both Fernandez Carriedo and Hernandez Carriedo, causing much confusion and debate. She and female Romano "seem to have strong images" and female Romano is like a daughter to her. Nyotabun, from nyotaika mixed with oyabun ("boss"), is a nickname used for female Spain. Sweden The female version of Sweden is a woman with straight, long hair. Her face is calm and serious and not scary-looking like her male counterpart. She wears glasses and a flat hat upon her head. She wears what appears to be a long flowing coat or dress with either a flower print pattern or lace trim at the bottom. She seems to be armed with a sword. Switzerland While the female version of Switzerland has not yet been released, Himaruya, in response to a fan's desire to see her, said that it reminded him that he'd initially designed Switzerland as a girl with braided hair, however she gradually changed into the normal Switzerland we now have. He then said that he might give female Switzerland braided hair. He also mentioned a name he liked for her, Adelheid, the name meaning "noble" and that the short form would be Heidi. Taiwan The male version of Taiwan has short hair and seems to be wearing an overshirt/jacket with the white sun from the flag of the RoC on it. He also seems to carry a bag around. He is seen in two different pictures; one that shows him with a long, wild curl and one (the latter image) without said curl. Ukraine Ukraine as a man looks very much like Russia with a long scarf and a haircut much like his female counterpart. Vietnam Vietnam is dressed similarly to his female counterpart and carries a long paddle, but does not have a ponytail. His fanon name was usually Viet-kun. Wy Wy wears a tri-point crown on his head, a bandana around his shoulders, an unbuttoned shirt and shorts and carries a large paintbrush. Trivia *In 2011, to celebrate the release of Volume 4, Himaruya created a page with extra strips, info and doodles to go along with the book. One of these pages included rough sketches of female characters. With one of the sketches being female Sweden, the other sketches were assumed to be the Nyotalia designs for Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Turkey, Greece and Egypt. However, due to Himaruya not giving any confirmation on the exact identities of the sketched characters, it's unclear if they're scrapped or merely unfinished. *A possible female design for Portugal was posted on a Bamboo Thicket Blog entry in 2013. However, since Portugal's final design is different from the one in that entry, there is a chance that the final Nyotalia design may be different as well. Gallery Nyohungary.jpg|Hungary as of 2011. NyoCanada.png|Canada as of 2011. NyoAmerica.png|America as of 2011. NyoSpain.png|Spain as of 2011. NyoEngland.png|England as of 2011. NyoBelgium.png|Belgium as of 2011. nyotalia prussia and austria.jpg|Austria and Prussia as of 2011. Nyoprussia.jpg|A sketch of Nyo! Prussia. NyoSweden.png|Sweden as of 2011. Nyo Denmark canon.jpeg|Denmark as of 2011 Nyo Norway canon.jpeg|Norway as of 2011 Nyo Finland canon.jpeg|Finland as of 2011 Nyo Iceland canon.jpeg|Iceland as of 2011 Nyo Turkey canon.jpeg|Turkey as of 2011 Nyo Greece canon.jpeg|Greece as of 2011 Nyo Egypt canon.jpeg|Egypt as of 2011 Nyo MTrio.jpeg|Nyotalia Mediterranean Trio as of 2012 NyoLiechtenstein.png|Liechtenstein as of 2011. NyoHungary.png|Hungary as of 2011. NyoUkraine.png|Ukraine as of 2011. NyoBelarus.png|Belarus as of 2011. NyoSouth_Italy.png|South Italy as of 2011. NyoSeychelles.png| Seychelles as of 2011. NyoHong_Kong.png|Hong Kong as of 2011. NyoSouth_Korea.png|South Korea as of 2011. NyoVietnam.png|Vietnam as of 2011. NyoTaiwan.png|Taiwan as of 2011. Alt_NyoTaiwan|Alternate Taiwan, apparently no longer used. NyoWy.png|Wy as of 2011. NyoMonaco.png|Monaco as of 2011. NyoPoland_and_NyoLithuania.png|Poland and Lithuania as of 2014. NyoLatvia.png|Latvia as of 2011. NyoAsia.png|Nyotalia Asia as of 2011 (from left to right: South Korea, Japan, China, Hong Kong, and Macau). Nyoitaly_anime.png|Female Italy in the Beautiful World. Female_germany_anime.png|Female Germany in the Beautiful World. Female_japan_anime.png|Female Japan in the Beautiful World. Nyoamerica_anime.png|Female America in the Beautiful World. Nyoengland_anime.jpg|Female England in the Beautiful World. Female_france_anime.png|Female France in the Beautiful World. Female_russia_anime.png|Female Russia in the Beautiful World. Female_china_anime.png|Female China in the Beautiful World. Nyocanada_anime.png|Female Canada in the Beautiful World. Nyolatvia_anime.jpg|Female Latvia in the Beautiful World. Nyoprussia_anime.png|Female Prussia in the Beautiful World.